1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to binary logic circuitry and, more particularly, to a solid state NOR gate logic device made from thermal electric components instead of semiconductor transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-element (cathode/grid/plate) triode tubes and transistors are widely understood electronic devices used for signal processing and logic operations. It is obvious the transistors are a cornerstone of modern technology. However, designers are beginning to bump against physical limitations associated with transistors which impede circuit size and performance. For example, transistor device sizes are limited by the thickness of the gate insulation that can be formed. However, thin oxide layers are sensitive to contamination and break down voltages. More generally, transistors are subject to failure when exposed to electro-magnetic pulses (EMP), cosmic rays, electro-static discharge (ESD), and Alpha particle radiation. Further, many of the processes associated with conventional complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) integrated circuits (ICs) are complicated, use high process temperatures, involve the use of poisonous materials, and expensive fabrication equipment.
It would be advantageous if a NOR gate logic device could be made with a technology other than solid state semiconductor transistors.